


Things That Grumble

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: Thunderstorms were the perfect weather.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 19





	Things That Grumble

Thunderstorms were Shulk’s favorite kind of weather, a perfect excuse to stay inside with a hot cup of bitter black coffee underneath a pile of blankets. Usually, he would immerse himself in a good book, maybe scribble down some new ideas, or tinker with something for a while. Sometimes, he’d sit in front of the window and watch the storm pass. 

This particular evening, he was sprawled on top of Egil, watching the storm through the window while pressing his ear to the Machina’s chest and simply listening. The lights were out, and the room would only be illuminated now and then by a flash of lightning and Egil’s gentle glow, and oh how he envied Egil’s ability to read in the dark. 

Shulk brought up a hand to rest on Egil’s chest, tapping at it gently. He could hear it through the quiet rumbles of his inner mechanisms, the soft thrum of his pulse, and what could almost be described as a purr. His voice also sounded different when he spoke, lower and distorted by the other sounds. 

“Bored?” Egil asked, shifting his grip on his book to one hand and using his other to card his fingers through Shulk’s hair. 

“Maybe a little,” Shulk closed his eyes, leaning into the touch with a content sigh. “A bit less now.” He heard Egil chuckle at that and smiled, ceasing his tapping. “What are you reading?” 

“One of your old books, a story about a dragon on Valak Mountain.” 

“Avalanche Abaasy?” Shulk cracked an eye open, peeking up at bright red eyes. “We came close to fighting it once, actually. Chickened out in the end, I think that dragon’s the only other thing that could beat Zanza.” 

“Is that so?” Egil looked down at him curiously, and Shulk nodded a little. “Interesting,” he said nothing more, flipping a page. Shulk sighed and resumed tapping on his chest, and the thunder outside rumbled.

“Remember when we tried to drag you to Valak Mountain?” The Homs said suddenly, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Unfortunately,” Egil grumbled in response, “I didn’t make it five steps before I was waist-deep in snow.” 

Shulk laughed, “Yeah! Your shoes were too thin, and you were too heavy.” 

“At least the temperature between Valak and Makna was tolerable, I recall having a few near-death experiences with Makna’s heat.” Egil scowled at the memory, “Machina don’t do well with such extremes. I might have shut down entirely in the mountain.” 

“It’s a good thing you stayed behind, then,” Shulk murmured, and Egil nodded with a hum of agreement. They laid in silence again for a long time, and Shulk began to doze off while Egil massaged his back with one hand, only stopping to flip the page of his book now and then. 

Between the sounds of rain, thunder, and the quiet whirring of machinery, Shulk could hardly stop himself from drifting off to sleep. Egil smiled when he began to snore a bit, looking away from the novel once more. “Sleep well, Shulk.” He whispered, and went back to reading. 


End file.
